


while the devil rests, an angel must pursue his work

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, canon isnt real shhh, i suppose u could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale's beside himself during crowley's century long, horrifically indulgent nap. of course, he isn't completely without company
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	while the devil rests, an angel must pursue his work

**Author's Note:**

> service top gabriel??? no. _simp_ gabriel

"i'll make it better," gabriel tells him, rubbing a hand up the small of his back as aziraphale ruts himself against the firmest part of his thigh. "i'll make this good, i promise."

aziraphale's back curls, his hands scramble and scratch at the nape of gabriel's neck. dull, manicured nails digging flushed pink lines in his skin, leaving behind traces for gabriel to run his fingers down later, shiver at the memory.

"don't cry," gabriel's voice clears its way through the thick of aziraphale's dazed, hazy state. his cheeks are wet, wet in the distant, warm way one might acknowledge them in a dream. and aziraphale barely even realizes he's started to sob until gabriel holds him tighter. arms pressing him down till his stomach meets his chest, soft, cushioned flesh held against sculpted muscle. 

he almost wants to cry more for it, for the embarrassment and shame he wouldn't bother with, were he in any sort of more stable state. but gabriel fusses with the buttons of his undershirt, kissing at his belly, letting his tongue sweep out to lap over his naval - and aziraphale cries for an entirely different reason then.

"you're alright, you'll be alright, just get yourself off like this, yeah? he'll be back before you know it, don't worry. you've got me for now. i'm here, darling, i'm here for you."

there's a tender onslaught in gabriel's gentle words. his mouth's moved upwards, teeth and tongue making excellent work of his full, unmistakable appreciation for aziraphale's body. he curves his lips around a red, stiffened nipple, suckling until aziraphale starts to squirm, wriggling away from the contact.

"you can't - you can't really like that, it's - i'm embarrassing." he says, shivering as gabriel's warm, seemingly enamored hands cup at his chest, clutching at the ample flesh there - _squeezing._

"no." gabriel states his refutal as blankly as could only be expected from him. "no, no, you're beautiful, aziraphale. so fucking - makes me wanna - _fuck._ "

he lays aziraphale down carefully as he can in his frenzied state. making quick work of unbuttoning his own trousers, pulling his cock free. it's thick, ruddy and red at the tip, and aziraphale thinks he'd quite like to get his hands on it. feel the soft, heated skin against his palms, the weight that's guaranteed to come with it. 

perhaps, perhaps if he's feeling plucky, he might gather the courage to take it in his mouth. would it even feel good, he wonders. would he gag on it? would gabriel work him through the process, guiding and kind, or would he fuck into aziraphale's mouth with wild ambition? aiming for climax, and nothing more than that. letting aziraphale settle into his role of being a tool for that pleasure.

neither of these things happen. instead, gabriel squishes the fat of aziraphale's chest together, thumb catching on an inflamed nipple - a gesture as ultimately sweet as he is. aziraphale shudders, and he knows, he _knows_ where this is going now. 

" _gabriel,_ " he whines, more petulant than intended. "you can't really be serious."

gabriel says nothing in reply. he's not even looking at aziraphale now, too enraptured with the feel of him in his hands, skin going white underneath his grip. the flesh peeks out from between his fingers, and he squeezes harder, watching as aziraphale startles with a jump of his hips, mouth drawn open.

there's nothing but the quiet sound of aziraphale's shallow, quickened breathing. nothing but that, and the slight creak of the sofa beneath them as gabriel shifts his weight, moving to straddle aziraphale's waist.

aziraphale's eyes close, he looks away. that won't do. gabriel simply can't bear it.

"look at me," he says, fingers curving under aziraphale's jaw, tugging his head into place. his thumb plays at the edge of the other angel's lower lip, and aziraphale moves to suck around it without question. eyes half-lidded, glassy, and looking awfully ashamed of himself. but open, nonetheless.

"good boy," gabriel gasps, smiling proudly as slides his hand back into place. so long as he holds aziraphale's chest like this, he can do what he wants to do. and he wants this, he wants this so _very_ badly.

"will you let me fuck these, sweetheart?" he asks, voice leering over into the edge of a condescending coo. "will you let me fuck your tits?"

and aziraphale - still managing a flustered, half-hearted blush, of course - nods silently. 

"oh, _thank you,_ my little darling. so sweet for me, i'll make sure it feels good, promise."

his cock slips between the mounds he's gathered of aziraphale's flesh, nestled tightly, savoring the soft, silky warmth he finds there. he groans, dribbling precum against aziraphale's chin with the first thrust. his hips buck, shifting forwards gently, so gently aziraphale thinks he might die from the sheer embarrassment of it all. 

he's humiliated, mortified to the very brim of his steadily decreasing limits. gabriel keeps making all these _noises,_ he sounds entirely enthralled. and aziraphale - aziraphale doesn't get it, he doesn't get what there is to like about this particular part of his form. but gabriel likes it. gabriel wants to _use_ it.

the head of his cock's nearly close enough for aziraphale to bend his neck, offer what he can of his trembling mouth. but gabriel seems oblivious to that fact, too busy gasping, tensing up as he grinds his hips down, humping his chest more than anything else. 

he thumbs at aziraphale's nipples, scrapes over them with dull, careless nails, and hazards _pinching_ until they blossom red. flushed for gabriel's view, and gabriel's alone. he fucks between aziraphale's tits just a little bit harder at that thought, gripping tight enough to make aziraphale flinch.

"see how useful your body is like this? i can have any part of you i want, aziraphale. i could get myself off just rutting against your little cunt, wouldn't even bother with properly fucking you." gabriel rambles, he always starts to ramble when he's losing grip on things, though, for once, aziraphale appreciates what he has to say.

"or i could fuck between your pretty thighs. they're so _fat_ \- in a good way, i mean. a very good way! i just -" 

gabriel hits his high without restraint to spare. aziraphale's eyes squeeze shut, wincing as he feels the hot splatter of cum across his cheek. there's a thumb sweetly stroking there, gathering up the aftermath, and aziraphale lets his eyes flit open just in time for gabriel to shove those fingers down his throat.

" _mmph!_ " he mumbles something inordinately shocked, sighing heavily around gabriel's knuckles once he fades into a more content, adjusted state. gabriel murmurs a fine slue of praise, fucking his fingers in and out of aziraphale's mouth all the while. he reaches down between his thighs, squeezes the plush outline of his cunt through his trousers, and aziraphale sobs - his clit jumping, practically throbbing at the touch.

"yeah, just like that, let it feel good, aziraphale. you're so gorgeous, thank you, thank you so much for letting me - _god,_ you're just perfect. so perfect always." gabriel continues ranting, nearing nonsensical at this point. he presses down harder, pinching aziraphale's clit between his labia, and it's too good - better than it has any right to be. 

aziraphale whimpers, making all sorts of frantic, overwhelmed sounds when he finally manages to cum. strained, soft cries, that drain off into a nonstop, unyielding whining. as if he must just start crying any second now. tears in those glazed over, fluttering doll eyes.

gabriel holds him tighter then, slumping over aziraphale, and lying at his side until his afterglow tremors stop. a hand in his curls to soothe his breathy, choked off little sobs, and the other still against his cunt. kept dutifully rubbing until aziraphale nudges him back, thanks him with a quiet, timid kiss to his cheek.

 _still chaste, somehow,_ gabriel thinks, delightfully bemused. no matter, he appreciates every hint of affection he can get from aziraphale, regardless of how modest it might come to be. it's worth it, worth it if he gets to keep having him like this, tending to aziraphale's sorely neglected needs.

gabriel decides, without spending too much time debating the matter, that he'd quite like it if that demon of aziraphale's would stay asleep forever.


End file.
